Supernatural
by Chasing Shakespeare
Summary: Demon hunting siblings Eren and Mikasa may be a bit in over their heads with this new case...they have to stop the apocalypse, which is being caused by a whole new type of beast than what they're used to dealing with. Things might just get messy. And that's before the angel Armin blows everything up. Supernatural AU (Warning: slight gore and light Jeanmarco, both later.)
1. Chapter 1

_Carla shivered and shot a glance at the open window. Eren gave her a curious look and followed her gaze, while Mikasa continued to flip through her picture book, acting like she wasn't interested._

_ "__Just a breeze," Carla said. "Close that window, for me, will you, Eren? I don't want either of you catching a cold." _

_Eren hopped up and did as she asked. He turned around with a smile, which slowly slid off when he saw Carla checking her watch. She looked up when she realized she was being stared at. _

_ "__Do you really have to go?"Eren asked. _

_Carla tilted her head and gave a soft smile. "Yes, I'm sorry. But this is really important for my job. You understand, right, Eren?" She glanced at the blonde man standing in the door-way. "Besides, Hannes will be here with you. Remember how much fun you had the last time he baby-sat?" _

_ "__It's big-kid-sat!" Eren exclaimed, eyes flashing indignantly. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I'm a big-kid. And I still don't want you to go. Neither does Mikasa. Right, Mikasa?"_

_Mikasa put the book up in front of her face, neither confirming nor denying it. _

_Carla turned back to Eren. "I'll try to come back as soon as I can, okay? How does that sound?"_

_Eren pouted. "Just get back soon."_

_ "__Alright," Carla said, smiling and picking him up in a massive bear-hug. She kissed him on the cheek. "It's a deal!"_

_Eren wiped the mom-cooties off. "Ick."_

_Carla frowned and placed him down. She turned to Mikasa. "Will you also give me a hug?"_

_Mikasa placed down her book and hopped off her bed. She gave Carla a hug with a slight smile and had enough finesse not to copy what Eren did after receiving her goodbye kiss. Mikasa had always been the more mature of the two. _

_ "__I'll be back at eleven," she told them. "Be good."_

_ "__Okay, mom," they both said, Eren with a tone of disapproval. _

_Carla stopped at the doorway to talk to Hannes. "Be sure they're down by nine."_

_ "__I thought their bedtime was eight," Hannes said._

_ "__It's Saturday night. They can stay up late."_

_ "__Alright." Hannes shrugged. He lowered his voice. "You stay safe tonight."_

_Carla looked down at her business style skirt-suit and smiled. "What do you think I'm doing tonight, Hannes?"_

_He snorted. "Knowing you, anything. Just be careful – and remember; double tap."_

_Carla rolled her eyes. "You've been watching too many zombie movies. I'll be fine."_

_Hannes shrugged again. "Whatever you say, Carla."_

_ "__Goodbye, Hannes." Carla rolled her eyes and walked out. _

_END OF CHAPTER ONE_

* * *

_A;lejhgfdsjlkghfjgkvbnakjbvgakbfkhlgabrhbgfha,_ Marco typed on the screen. _A;lkjdghfbjalfkdvhksdfvkhdfbvklhdfbvkabvfkabfklbakfbvfhlbhdafa;ljkvbzhkj xcjnz.k;lvbfjnklefvdblknf,mgfajvbd xhknfsjlvjbhlknf;gifblknfdjn,mwjkbnfdjbnmfd,kjslgbdnsajski._

Jean looked over when he heard the slamming of keyboard keys. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure how this 'novel writing' thing goes, but I'm pretty sure that's not how it's done."

_;aslkbnvveuhibkhdflsbvhabfa,kbsdglkasdvfjkbvjkfbavgiurdeghdfjbkd_, Marco typed on the screen in response, deciding that two-thirty AM – as in right now – was not a good time to explain his writing process to an angel.

"What language is this?" Jean asked, almost disgusted, as the screen over Marco's shoulder. Marco jumped. Jean hadn't walked over, but _flashed. _

"Please don't do that," Marco asked. "It's freaky."

Jean's eyes stayed glued to the screen. "This writing is 'freaky'. You call this literature?"

Marco didn't feeling like defending his work. He never wrote well past one AM.

Jean slapped him on the back. "C'mon, you can do it. Stay awake. We need you to finish this."

"I need sleep," Marco mumbled, putting his head down on his desk and covering it with his arms. "I haven't slept in a solid forty-eight hours."

"And you still haven't written the first chapter!"

"I just did."

"It's terrible, though. Why would you start with Carla? Everyone who's read your books know those two's back story."

"I'm trying to refresh in their minds. Maybe give an overview into what's happening in the story so far." Marco yawned; face still hidden by his arms. "Some readers just read the last book in the series. I don't want them to feel left out."

"Who the hell only reads the last book?" Marco heard Jean make a disapproving sound. "Why would anyone want to just read the end?"

Marco slowly sat up straight, back hurting from being in a slouched position. "How should I know?"

"You're a writer!"

"I don't make the rules…." Marco yawned and looked at the screen. "How much time do we have left?"

"How should I know?" Jean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You're an angel," Marco countered, finding humor in the mockery.

"I don't make the rules." Jean cracked a smile. They both grinned at each for a moment, until Jean's face turn somber. "We have about five hours, in the least."

Marco nodded. "I'll pull an Asimov then."

"A what?"

"Asimov. He was a sci-fi writer."

"What's sci-fi?"

"I'll explain later – anyways, he said that if he was told he was going to die soon, he wouldn't get sad." Marco looked up at Jean as he deleted the shitty first chapter he had just written. "Want to know what he said?"

Jean shrugged. "You'll tell me no matter what my answer is."

Marco ignored his comment. "He said he would type faster."

"You're just full of quotes, aren't you? You need to stop repeating what dead guys have said and start making your own words famous. Get writing."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Just watch. I'll have this written before the sun rises."

Jean looked at the blank screen again. "Then start."

"Alright," Marco said, nodding. He thought for a moment.

_On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville – a blue two-door caprice._

Marco looked up from his screen. Jean, reading over his should again, nodded in approval.

_There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car – no, the most important _object _– in pretty much the whole universe._

_And, of course, it belonged to two of the most important people in the whole universe – Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman. _

_This is the story of how they started the apocalypse._

* * *

_Several Weeks Before _

Eren gunned the Impala down the empty road. The high speed and the windows down made Mikasa's hair fly all over, but she didn't seem to mind. She was gazing up at the sky through the front wind shield, staring at the stars that were turning into little blurs as they drove.

Mikasa reached out and turned down the radio right in the middle of an extremely loud and head-banging song. She sighed. "This new case is worrying me."

Eren didn't take his eyes off the road. "Why?"

"I just have a bad feeling about it."

Eren grinned. "Mikasa, how many monsters have we taken down? It'll be fine."

Mikasa resumed staring out the wind shield. "I'm not sure, Eren. I have a feeling this is something bigger than what we're used to."

"We'll be fine," Eren said again, as he added more pressure to the gas pedal. "Besides, if we do die, we'll go down fighting, right? I think it's better than dying of a heart attack, or something, at least."

Mikasa was silent for a moment. She looked down at her hands when she finally did speak. "Eren…don't say things like that."

"Like what?"

"That we'll…_go down._"

Eren huffed, knowing that by "we" she meant him. "Mi_kasa_. You don't need to worry. Let's just focus on getting the job done."

"Eren…." Mikasa started. She continued to stare at her hands. "Eren…please. Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"_Eren_."

"As long as you promise to stay safe too, okay?"

"Fine."

"Anyways," Eren said, trying to change the subject. "Let's talk business. Do you have the picture Levi sent you?"

Mikasa took a phone out of her pocket and went to the email app. She tapped on the message titled _Hey brats, here's a new case_. She opened on the file attached to it.

It opened up to showed several pictures of a young woman who would've been rather pretty, except for the fact that she had blood running down her face and huge gaping black holes where her eyes were supposed to be.

"Levi told me that they had held a search party for the victim when she had gone missing. Several hours later, they found her behind a bush in the local park like this." Mikasa turned the phone towards Eren, and he flicked his eyes away from the road for a second to glance at it. "He also said that she found was dead upon their arrival, and no traces – except for some black residue – of her eyes were found."

"Okay," Eren said, internally cringing at the thought. "Can you think of anything that does that?"

"There were no demon omens in the area that night," Mikasa said. "So we can rule that out. Blood-sucking monsters go after blood, flesh eating ones don't leave anything behind…. That's already two categories it can't be in."

"What about a ghost?"

"No, this happened to another woman, and man, a few weeks before in a completely different town. Ghosts stay rooted to one spot."

"Should we call Hanji, then? If anyone knows all about the things that go bump in the night, it's her."

"Wouldn't Levi already have done that?"

"I'm not sure – he once told me that he finds her annoying."

"He finds everyone annoying."

"I think he has a special place in his heart that gets especially irked by her."

"I'll call Hanji, then."

Mikasa went to her contacts list and chose one of the nine numbers that were in there. She heard ringing when she held it up to her ear.

"_Hello?_" Hanji's voice said through the phone. "_Mikasa?_"

"Hello, Hanji. Did Levi already call you about this case?"

"_That man doesn't call me ever since I kept him up all night talking about lamia_." Mikasa heard Hanji giggle. "_What do you need?_"

"We were wondering if you knew of any creature that steals eyes? Maybe melts them?"

"_Human eyes?_"

"Yes."

"_Ooh, sounds interesting. I'm actually not sure at the moment. Just give me a while to think. It's on the tip of my tongue. I'll call you when I find out."_

"Alright, thanks, Hanji." Mikasa hung up and turned to Eren. She looked almost shocked. "She doesn't know what it is."

Eren's eyebrows shot up. "Well, this is a first. Hanji's basically a walking encyclopedia about anything to do with these bastards. She even knows the different between a skinwalker and a shifter."

"They're a different species, Eren."

"But they basically do the same thing."

"One turns into an animal, Eren. The other just changes their appearance."

"Whatever." Eren rolled his eyes and reached for the radio. "As long as I have you here to remember that, I'll never need to know it."

"So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean? We wait until Hanji calls us back. The case is still a couple hundred miles away, and its night time. We take it easy for now."

Mikasa nodded and resumed her previous activity of staring out the windshield, up at the night sky. She was quiet for a second, then yawned.

"How much farther until the next town?"

Eren squinted across the flat, desert land, into the distance. He could see lights up ahead. "I'd say about ten miles."

"You can turn the music back up then – they play good songs at this hour – but turn it down when we ride in there. We don't want to wake anyone up."

"Want to stop for dinner there?"

"Let's stop for the night there. I need my four hours."

"Sure." Eren smiled and rolled his eyes, knowing that fact to be true. He reached out for the radio nob and turned it all the way up, blasting an ACDC song. He nodded to rhythm a bit and Mikasa cracked a rare smile. One thing they both would always love; good, old fashioned, rock 'n roll.

"Oh, this is a good song," Eren commented as a new one started, the opening notes being an electric guitar wailing. "I think it's by-"

Eren stopped. Mikasa sat up in her seat and slowly reached for the knife in her boot.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

Static.

Eren turned the stations' nob. He caught a few words of another song before they heard it again.

White noise. Static.

A sign a demon was near.

They shared a glance. Mikasa turned off the radio and they pulled over on the side of the road. Eren pulled out his shotgun full of rock salt. Mikasa took some holy water out of the glove compartment. They waited.

A minute passed. Eren looked at Mikasa. "Do you think it's –?"

She shook her head and pressed a finger to her lips. She nodded at Eren and slowly opened the car door. He copied her.

They both walked towards the trunk, where the real toys were. Eren popped it open, revealing the Devil's Trap they had painted in there. He moved some knives and guns to the side, making room. They might have to take another passenger.

Mikasa surveyed the empty road. They were in Nevada, so it was the norm to drive at least three days to reach the next town. She squinted over the flat land and saw the lights of the small town, probably with no more than five hundred inhabitants. A powerful demon could destroy a town like that within ten minutes.

"What do you think it is?" Eren whispered to her. "Do you think there's a crossroad nearby?"

Mikasa shook her head. "No, the next town is straight up ahead. There's no need to go anywhere else, so there's probably no crossroad for miles around."

Another tense silence fell over them, and they both gripped their weapons more tightly as the clock ticked on. After five minutes of standing out there, something finally happened.

The wind blew.

It was soft at first, almost chilly in the night air. Eren shivered and a sour look crossed his face when Mikasa didn't. He watched as some dust flew around in the dark.

Suddenly, however, it picked up. Dirt flew hard in each of their faces and filled their nostrils. Mikasa's hair went wild around her head. Eren planted his feet firmly in the ground, feeling as though the wind would knock him over. (And it almost did; he got pushed back a few feet.)

The glass on their car burst and soon enough, a terrible sound rang in their ears. It was like the sound of someone scratching a chalkboard, mixed with a badly tuned guitar being used incorrectly in an amp, only multiplied in loudness by ten. It kept getting higher, too. It was probably breaking the sound barrier by the time Eren was smart enough to cover his ears. He looked over at Mikasa to see her doing the same thing.

One gust of wind came on strong, and knocked Mikasa off her feet. Eren tried making his way over to her, but ended up falling himself. He tumbled on the ground for moment, trying to prevent banging his head on the car when something changed.

It all stopped.

They both took a moment to catch their breath. Mikasa was the first one to speak as they both sat up. "Are you alright, Eren?"

He swallowed. "I'm okay. Are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Great." He nodded, heart still pounding. "What the hell was that?"

Mikasa shook her head. "I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, just the author here with some ending notes. **

**Okay, so this is based on the drama series ****_Supernatural_****, which is an amazing television show. It's not going to be exactly alike, but it will be similar. You don't need to watch ****_Supernatural_**** to read this fic. But I would recommend it. Not because I'll be referencing it. Just because it's a good show.**

**(If you watch ****_Supernatural_****, let me just geek out for a moment with you and explain a few things. If not, skip this part. Okay, so basically Eren is in the role of Sam and Mikasa is in the role of Dean. Armin will Cas. (Love both of them!) Levi and Hanji will both sorta be Bobby. Marco is Chuck, except I'm giving him a bigger part. Okay, that's done.)**

**Alrighty, kith and kin. That's all I have to say. Drop a review? Please? *Puppy dog eyes* **


	2. Chapter 2

The cops gawked as some kid casually lifted up the police tape and stepped around the entrails scattered on the floor. The kid even looked down at the guts and frowned, but not in the horrified I'm-gonna-be-sick way. He almost looked disappointed.

For some reason, no one stopped him as walked straight up to the body. They had already covered her face, and a body bag was on its way from the ambulance outside. The kid crouched down next to her and took a good look at what once was the victim's stomach. It resembled something like raw hamburger meat now, with several bones sticking out.

The kid pulled down his hood, revealing long-ish blonde hair and a face that almost made him look like a girl. He obviously was trying to keep his face void of emotion, but his eyes said it all. They were bright blue, wide, and grief-stricken.

He reached out and touched right above the victim's collar bone. There was a gaping hole in her flesh there, as if her attacker had attempted to cut a perfect circle out of her neck. The kid started pressing on it, making some more blood drip out. He cringed as he felt around.

Many of the police officers looked away, while other watched in a sick fascination. No one even thought to stop him, let alone ask what he was doing, or why he was here.

"Her Grace," he whispered, horrified.

He pulled his hand off of the bloody hole and stared at it. He then seemed to almost curl in on himself in his crouched position, burying his face in his hands and bending at his middle like he was going to be sick. His shoulders started shaking.

He was sobbing.

One of the police officers, a woman with sixteen years on the job, took a step towards him. "Hey, kid-"

The kid looked up and she stopped. His eyes looked intense, scary even. He glared at everyone in the crime scene.

He stood up and started walking back towards the police tape. The guys bringing in the body bags were just coming in and they stepped aside to let him pass. Everyone's eyes followed him out.

"Who was that?" someone asked.

No one answered.

Up in the sky, clouds began to draw close together, blocking out the stars and the moon, and adding to the ominous feel. Thunder cracked. Most of them shivered.

Lightning struck and someone jumped. Another person shrieked. The best reaction was that of the person staring at the victim's body.

"Holy hell – did you see that?"

Thunder cracked once more and lighting struck again, illuminating the scene for just a brief second. They all saw it.

Almost as if they were painted on the street where she lay, a faint impression of a ginormous pair of wings was underneath the poor blonde girl who had her guts spread all around her.

* * *

_ "__Good. Great." He nodded, heart still pounding. "What the hell was that?"_

_Mikasa shook her head. "I don't know." _

A cough off to their left made the two spring into action. Mikasa yanked a knife out of her boot and promptly threw in the direction of a figure that was slowly getting to its feet. It let out a cry of surprise when the blade pierced its skin, but it didn't seem to be in any pain. Eren pulled a gun out of his jacket.

"What are you?" he demanded, shooting off a warning bullet. Squinting in the darkness, it was almost like they were staring a human – maybe one around their age.

Eren fired off another warning bullet. The thing yelped.

"C-can you please stop shooting that?!" it yelled. It looked down at the knife lodged in its chest. It pulled it out. "Was this really n-necessary?"

Mikasa walked over to the Impala's open trunk and pulled a shotgun out. She quickly prepped it, but didn't point it. "What are you?"

The thing stood up and squared its shoulders, though it didn't seem to be as confident as it was trying to look. "My name Armin Arlet, angel of the-"

_Bang!_

Eren had shot again. This time, _not _as a warning.

Blood pooled and soaked into Armin's shirt. He looked down at it with slight panic. "You shot my vessel."

Eren shot another one.

Armin gripped his heart, the second place where he had been hit. "Stop! You're killing my vessel!"

"Why won't you die?!" Eren yelled. He shot again at Armin, the force from the bullets eventually knocking him over, his chest all red and bloody.

Mikasa watched on in slight horror before coming to her senses. She dropped her gun and walked over to Eren, signaling to him to hold his fire. He glared at her, but complied and lowered his weapon.

"Who are you?" she called out.

"My name is Armin," a voice said. They both took in a sharp breath when they saw a boy standing directly in front of them. He looked almost annoyed, but nervous at the same time. "I am an angel of heaven, and I am here to save your lives."

Eren raised his gun again and pointed at Armin's head. "Give us proof. You just caused a huge wind storm and nearly killed us. Why should we listen to you?"

The slightly annoyed look slid off of Armin's face and a look of _oh shit_ replaced it. "I'm…I'm very sorry about that. I'm unused to being on this level of existence, so when I'm not using my vessel, my voice-"

"That was your _voice_?"

"As I said, I'm – I'm sorry…."

"What are you?"

"I'm an angel, just like I –"

"There's no such thing!" Eren shook his head in disgust. "You expect us to believe that?"

"You – you don't?" Armin looked up at him in surprise, though he still never lost that underlying look of anxiousness. "But with all the things you've seen, should an angel be –?"

A sickening sounded cut him off. He looked down at his stomach to see a sliver blade sticking out of it, adding another blood stain.

"Really," Armin said, giving it a tug, "c-can you please stop? You're only hurting my vess-"

He was cut off again by a bottle of water being dumped on his face. He spat out a few drops that had landed in his mouth.

"Was that really-"

A small bag of salt was thrown in his face and clung to it because of the water. He wiped it out of his eyes.

"What are you?!" Eren screamed at him. He took a few steps forward and knocked Armin down. On the ground, Armin shrank back. . Mikasa tugged Eren back by his arm.

"Enough," she said. He glared at her. Ignoring him, Mikasa turned to Armin, taking note that the usual demon repellents Eren had used on him had done nothing. She took a breath, trying to be the calm one in the tense atmosphere. "Who are you?" she asked.

Armin looked up, eyeing Eren warily. "My name is Armin Arlet. I am an angel of heaven, and I am here to save your lives."

Mikasa saw Eren reaching for a discarded gun on the ground with his free hand. She grabbed that one too, and held them both against his back. Eren struggled against her, but she was stronger.

"Who sent you?" Mikasa asked.

Armin sat up straight, again trying to give off the impression that he had confidence. He was not very good at it, however, and ended up stuttering. "M-my boss – um, my Commander. Commander Erwin. H-he sent me."

"And who is he?"

"He's – well, it's complicated. In heaven, we have higher-up angels that tell us what to do, then when have-"

Eren let loose a laugh, interrupting him. "Stop it with all this angel shit. What are you really? A demon? Something worse?"

"Eren." Mikasa tightened her grip on his arms and tried maneuvering so she was pressing him against the car. She had to contort her head a bit to look at Armin again. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Armin pushed himself to his feet, frowning when he saw more blood flow out of the puncture wounds on his front.

While she was no stranger to blood, Mikasa looked away, pressing the struggling Eren into the Impala's window a bit more. "You said you were here to save our lives. Why?"

Armin reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He looked around, almost as if he didn't want some unseen people to hear. He held it out. "I need you to go to this place. Don't make any stops, don't get sidetracked. I just really need you two to go directly here."

Mikasa shifted her grip on Eren and freed one of her hands, taking the paper from him. An address was written on it.

He smiled brightly at her and nodded. "Thank you. I'll meet you there."

Mikasa frowned. "What do you –?"

She blinked and he was gone. A chill went down her spine.

"Can you let go of me now?" Eren asked, face in the glass. Mikasa released her grip and took a few steps back. Eren straightened up, panting, having had a hard time breathing when his mouth and nose were shoved against a window. Mikasa tried shrugging apologetically.

"Let me see that," Eren said. He held out his hand and Mikasa gave him the piece of paper.

"What do you think?" Mikasa looked up. "Eren, what are you doing?"

Eren tore the paper in half. "If it's one thing I've learned, it's never trust a monster. We're not going to this address."

He threw it over his shoulder. The wind picked it up and blew it away.

"Eren, he said he was an angel."

"Do you really believe that?!" Eren walked around the Impala, picking up various weapons they had dropped. He looked around for more and, seeing none, unceremoniously tossed them in the trunk. He walked around to the driver's side door. "C'mon, let's just get away from here. He might come back."

"Eren-" Mikasa started. He got in the car and slammed the door before she could say anything further. She sighed and got in.

Eren had turned the radio back on, and Boston's "More Than a Feeling" was playing lightly, like background music. He had turned the volume down nearly all the way.

Mikasa touched him on the arm as he started the ignition. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He glared at the road ahead and stepped on the gas. "I'm just a little shocked that you would talk to that Armin-thing so calmly. He was obviously a demon or something."

Mikasa tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. She looked down at her lap, concerned. "Eren, something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

"It's just…." He laughed, but it was more like a scoff. "It's just…angels don't exists. We've never seen one before, so why would one just decide to pop in on us now?"

"I'm not sure, but-"

"If angels exist, why is there all this shit on the earth? I mean, we live on a pretty crappy planet. There's war, disease, starvation, homelessness – if angels exist, why don't they stop it?"

"Eren-"

"We even have these monsters running around, terrorizing and killing people. If angels exist, why don't they just come down and zap them all back to hell? Why do we have to be the ones to clean up the earth, killing all these demons and vampires and everything? Why don't they just take care of it for us? Don't they have the power of heaven or something?"

"Eren, please-"

"If angels exist, why do bad things happen to good people? Aren't angels supposed to smite down the wicked and reward the good? Why-"

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled, finally getting his attention. He slammed on the breaks in surprise and they were both jolted forward. Eren glared at Mikasa as he tried to regain normal use of the Impala.

"Eren," Mikasa started again. "Is this about your mother?"

"She was your mother, too," he said, not looking at her.

"I came to live with your family when I was eight," she said. "I was a foster child. I only knew her for a year or two. I thought of her as more as an aunt. You were closer to her."

Eren sighed. "You are right…I mean, this being about her. Do you remember what she used to tell us before we went to sleep?"

Mikasa nodded, and her eyes slowly widening with realization.

"_The angels are watching over us_," Eren said, still trying not to look at Mikasa. "That's what she used to say. That's why they don't exist. If the angels were really watching over us, she wouldn't have died."

"Eren," Mikasa breathed out. She pretended not to see some tears leak out of his eyes. "We don't know that for sure."

"No." Eren shook his head. "Mikasa…let's just forget about this and focus on our job. Our case is in the next state, and we still have a good number of miles until the border. Let's just stop at the next town –" he nodded forward, indicating the lit up buildings only a about half a mile away "– and get a motel room for the night."

Mikasa nodded, sensing that Eren wasn't exactly in the mood to talk. The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaand, that's a wrap. **

**First things first, thank you to everyone who has favorite-d/followed/reviewed. (Every time I got a notification email regarding this story, I did a little happy dance. Even when I checked my emails in public and saw one, I danced. Really. Ask my embarrassed mother.)**

**Okay, let's get down to business. Y'all wanna known if this is an ErenXMikasa right? Well, here's the answer: you decide. **

**And here's the explanation: In the show ****_Supernatural_****, these two brothers are all over each other. Really. Like, hot fucking damn. They hug, they sacrifice everything for each other, and, if the writer's of the show weren't worried about "masculinity", and the fact that they're brothers, these boys would be kissing each other. Since Mikasa and Eren aren't technically siblings, I'm willing to indulge you all a bit. **

**But, for the people that just want a general fic, no romance or shit, you can take it in the brother/sister dynamic. Like, I'm not going to writing them doing the nasty or making out. But I will write stuff like holding hands when they're scared, and all that jazz. (****And maybe a side chapter or something, if you want.****)**

**So, basically, take it in what way you will. Ship it, or don't. It's up to you. **

**(****However, I will be writing an ErenXMikasa with side ArminXAnnie soon, if you're interested.****)**


End file.
